How One Vampire Ruined My Senior Year
by Nicoletta Katherine
Summary: Catalina was expecting the normal type of senior year, that is until some Romanian dude shows up in her living room, saying he's her long lost fiance... oh, and he's a vampire. P.S.*Ignore the subcategory, this has nothing to do with Jessica's Guide*
1. Unexpected

There was one thing I absolutely hated the most: Walking home from school. Sure, it wasn't a long walk, but it was long enough that my feet killed afterwards.

Not only that, but it was nine o clock at night. I felt uneasy having to take the trail through the woods (my usual shortcut) in the dark. But unless I wanted to get home at nine thirty I had to take this route.

Dried up leaves crunched under my Jazz Shoes. I had just come back from my Dance Team practice at the high school. I know I shouldn't be ruining them like this, but I was in no mood to change shoes and waste time.

And none of this would have happened if I wasn't running late this morning. It was faster for me to run through the woods. That way I made it to school when the bell rang. If I had taken the roads in my car I sure as hell would've been late.

And now, all I wanted was to get home, take a hot shower and flop onto my bed. That was all I wanted. I wanted peace; solitude. But then again I always wanted my alone time. It was important part pf being able to keep my sanity.

My parents were away on a trip to Canada for business and were coming back tomorrow. So, I had the whole house basically to myself. That was due to the fact that my older brothers; Andre and Christian were away at college most of the time. I hoped they were home tonight though.

I had a strange feeling, just by the way the wind was blowing and tousling my raven curls about wildly. It whistled between trees branches, sounding like whispering voices, making me feel like I wasn't alone. I didn't like this feeling. At all.

And, I know it sounds a bit cliché, but I felt as though I was being watched. But it wasn't that weird sensation you get when a neighborhood dog is lurking about either.

I quickly picked up the pace, swinging my black and evergreen colored rolling bag onto my shoulders. I started to run for the end of the trail that let out to my neighborhood's coldesack.

Emerging from the woods, I felt at home seeing the white stone mansions that lined the gigantic circle. They were lit up with solar powered lights on the outside and glass chandeliers on the inside. Everything seemed so peaceful. And yet, I couldn't shake that strange feeling off.

My house was the one on the left side of where the trail let out. It was around the middle, next to the mansion in the center facing the street leading out of the circle. For me, this was the only home I had ever known. However, my parents have quite a different story.

My parents, Mikhail and Sophia came straight over from Romania about a year after they were married. They escaped during some kind of conflict. Then, my father hit it big with a Vodka business in selling his own, 'Romanoff Vodka.' That's why I live in the amazing home I have today.

As I made my way up the back steps silently onto my patio I noticed something strange; the living room light was on. We _never_ use the living room. And by saying that I mean we literally_ never_ use it. To us it's simply a decorative room, my mother would say, one for show. She's an interior designer and a total fashion fanatic.

I opened the sliding glass door, locking it behind me and slipping off my Jazz Shoes. I set my bag next to the shoes and padded across the Berber carpet, making my way into the kitchen. I figured my brothers would be concocting up some new recipe, like always. They were complete pigs and ate 24/7. The problem was their metabolisms, which were so fast that they stayed thin even after ten hamburgers.

He saw her, walking out of a dirt trail carrying a backpack like a poor mule. She wore short shorts and a t-shirt that said, _Green Barrow High School Dance Team Seniors: Captain._ Apparently she was a dancer. Her body sure said so. He gazed at her moving hips in a trance. What a typical Romanian girl: curvy, thin, and simply beautiful. Her long, curly jet black hair blew around wildly. Even from here he judged she was quite petite, probably only five feet even.

There was muffling heard behind him. Her brothers were tied to chairs, his guards holding them down.

"Uncover his mouth." Lucian ordered, nodding towards the eldest brother, Andre. Once his mouth was free he began yelling.

"You stay away from Catalina! She was sent here with us to get away from you and _your_ kind!" Lucian sauntered over, standing before Andre intimidatingly.

He bent over, looked deep into his eyes menacingly and said, "Just keep your mouth shut, and when she calls out for one of you, answer."

Drawing back from her brother, Lucian walked slowly over to the entrance leading into the kitchen and waited for her to arrive.

_Oh how wonderful she will smell Lucian… royal blood runs through her veins… it will be hard for you to resist._ That was what his father had told him before he left on the flight to America.

My face contorted when I traveled into the kitchen and found everything dark. Now this was puzzling… why was the living room chandelier on?

"Andre? Christian?" I called out.

Andre answered me. "In here." His voice sounded weird… kind of strained. I hesitated before walking slowly over to the door way that separated the two rooms.

Just as I was peeking around the corner I saw him, tied to a chair. My eyes went wide and I gasped, trying to run back out the doorway. They were tied up in chairs; two men dressed all in black were holding them down. Were we getting robbed?

As I was going for the doorway I was stopped… by something black and hard… a guy's chest. I stopped short before slamming into it.

I heard him chuckle as I inched back, my breathing shuddering. My mouth was ajar, my pearly gray eyes wide with fear. I struggled to find words to say. Who were these people?

He was dressed in a velvet overcoat with the frilled tops and black pants that only royalty wear. His hair was a good kind of messy and the deepest shade of ebony black I had ever seen—well, compared to mine. And his eyes... they were dark brown, almost black and seemed to stare straight through me.

As soon as he was close enough to really smell the details of her scent he fell in love. Her big gray eyes stared up at him in fear and panic. His father was right. He was entranced.

"My, my," he chuckled darkly. "You _are_ as beautiful as my father said you would be." She was shocked that he had such an Eastern European accent. He lifted his hand up, brushing a raven curl from the ivory skin of her face. He tested her assertiveness and courage. Obviously she had none. She stood stone still, letting him touch her. He was expecting a slap in the face or a knee to the groin. She _was_ a submissive one.

There was something different about him, Cat thought. Otherwise, she _would_ have been kneeing him in the groin. It was like he was suddenly the most intimidating person on earth.

A vampire's power can cause things like that to happen; make you feel like you _must_ obey them. They have the power of persuasion; seduction.

"What?" She choked out, "Who are you? Andre what's going on?" She turned to face her brothers. He took the opportunity to feel those lovely curves he had seen sashaying down the dirt trail. He wrapped one arm around her tiny waist, drawing her back against his chest.

"Andre!" She gasped out, grabbing Lucian's arms, trying to break free. Lucian leaned down to her neck, breathing her in. She flinched back the other way and shivered when he breathed against her creamy ivory skin. Goose bumps surfaced.

One of the guards, Daren had to hold Andre down against the chair. Damien held her brother, Christian down. They were both trying to free themselves of their restraints in an attempt to help their sister.

Andre spoke up, "Lucian, you get away from her!"

Catalina's eyes widened even more. "You know him?" She asked in a strained voice, gasping when Lucian pressed her further against his chest.

"Obviously your guardians did not inform you of your _real_ past… or else you would have been prepared for this."

"My what?"

"Guardians," Lucian whispered straight into her ear. She squirmed under his touch, trying to wriggle free. He held firm and steady.

She started to breathe heavily. "What do you mean guardians? They're my parents."

He chuckled menacingly again, making a chill run up her spine. "I suppose you have not been told anything at all… they are not your birth parents, Mikhail and Sophia… your real birth parents are Julius and Evangeline. They were Romanian royalty… a king and queen… and you are a princess."

She went into a total state of panic, looking towards her brothers. "What? I'm no princess!" she shouted. "What are you talking about?"

She whimpered as Lucian growled in her ear. "You are a princess. I am a vampire prince…" his lips were touching her ear when he said, "you are mine. Your parents made an agreement when you were born. They broke the agreement by sending you away. You were to be my queen from birth… and now I've finally found you again."

At that point she tried even harder to break free. This time he let her. "Are you kidding me? Vampires? Arranged marriages? Get away from me!" But he wouldn't stop. He walked forward, caressing her face, boring his dark brown eyes into hers.

"I see we have a lot of explaining to do."

"You're—you're crazy." She stumbled over the words.

"Please, my princess, have a seat." He motioned towards the pristine white couch. _My princess? _She thought. _This guy is crazy, insane, and unbelievable. _

Cat hesitantly took a seat on the white couch, hoping she wouldn't stain it with sweat or dirt. Her—uh—"mother"—would kill her.

To her dismay, Lucian took a seat next to her, getting a little too close. She scooted away a little more. He noticed and grinned knowingly. But when he did that, he flashed the set of sharp incisors that vampires were known for. She saw them and drew in a shuddering breath. Her eyes flared to show her terror. Her mouth hung open. He felt the urge to kiss those full, soft lips that hung open.

"Oh my god." She uttered.

He hummed a laugh. "Now do you believe me?" before Cat could do much of anything he moved over. With one fluid motion his arm was around her waist again.

He pulled her so close that their noses were nearly touching. She tried to push him away. All he did was smile and begin to tell the beginning of a very long story.

"First of all, as I have already informed you, Sophia and Mikhail are _not_ your biological parents. Your real parents died in an attempt to save you. They sent you off to live in America, thinking you would never be disturbed with the long forgotten promise they failed to keep… but they were wrong." Her brothers muffled yells could be heard. She turned to look at them for help. Hands were over their mouths again.

"You see, when you were just a child, there was a war over power between humans and vampires in Transylvania, Romania. My kind were _planning_ on combining our races under one rule… and you and I were the keys… but unfortunately the humans did not want anything to do with us. They sent you off just as my father attacked their castle to try and get to you. In the end we still did not gain power. Another human is seated on the throne in your kingdom, King Leo, and we plan to end his rein and begin yours and mine." He gazed up at the ceiling, dreaming of a day when Catalina was his. "Once we get rid of the resistance… and you are reining by my side… you, the last of the Havarti's, people will have no reason to revolt. They loved your parents; they will love you… even as a vampire."

She stared at him for a long time, taking it all in. She didn't say a word. He smiled at her terror. He relished in her shock.

"No—no there is _no way_ I'm a princess, and there is no way you are biting me!" She jumped up off the couch.

"Oh but on the contrary, I am afraid you will be forced to. We are not easy to hide from… especially since I have your scent in my mind now, so I would advise you not to run."

"My _scent?_" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Of course. The smell of your blood is simply intoxicating. No vampire could miss it, right boys?" The guards nodded in agreement.

He stood up, not letting her stay away from him for long. "Now, if you'll invite me to stay in your home, my love, I would like to speak to your parents when they get home tonight."

She seemed confused. "I am not _your love_ and they—they aren't coming home until tomorrow afternoon." She said, her voice still shaky.

"Ah yes, that _was_ their plan, but _someone_ placed a certain desperate call to them tonight, causing them to panic and rush home." He looked at Christian, who had dialed his parents before being tied up, telling them Lucian was here.

He chuckled, "let them speak." He nodded towards the brothers.

They immediately burst out. "Get away from her you bloodsucker!"

"Stay away from her!"

He laughed down at them, "and what if I don't?" He stepped forward, slipping his arm around her back, pulling her into him. She unintentionally braced her delicate hands on his chest. He smiled, staring at the mirrored wall across the room.

She was fighting to break free when he pointed out the mirror.

"Look in the mirror," she snapped her head to the glass. "Do you not see how perfect we look together? How _royal_ we appear?"

Truth be told, when everyone turned to look at the image in the mirror they all agreed. Whether they admitted it or not, the image of Lucian and Catalina together was almost too perfect. Both had raven hair, his straight, hers curly. His ruffled hair seemed to blend in next to hers. Their ivory skin appeared to match perfectly. His dark eyes and her light gray eyes contrasted in a way that was almost other-worldly.

She widened her eyes. Her hands were at rest on his chest, his hands on the small of her back. It was a typical stance of kings and queens and loving couples. She looked away, staring down at her brothers. They glared up at Lucian in pure hatred.

"Get. Your hands. Off of her." Andre growled. "I'm warning you—"

"Catalina!" Suddenly, her parents came rushing in the room. After all, they lived near the Vermont/Canada border. They had take a charter plane and a speedy taxi, and arrived in less than two hours.

"Get away from her Lucian!" her 'father' shouted, furious.

Lucian smirked. "I've told her everything, Mikhail. You know very well that she is destined to be mine." His grip on her became tenser.

She gasped out loudly.

"Can we please just talk about this?" her 'mother' begged and pleaded with the prince.

He chuckled darkly. "Why of course—with my father—that is… in Romania."

"What? No! No I am not even going there! I am_ not_ going to be your princess!"

"It's queen actually," he interrupted with a sort of know it all tone.

"Either way, I _am not doing it!_ I am _not_ going to get bitten by some vampire freak!" If Lucian was the least bit insulted by that comment he didn't show it.

"Cat, we _have_ to listen to them." Her father's tone was grim.

She looked at him in surprise, raising an eyebrow. "Or else what? We'll get bitten?"

Lucian laughed straight into her ear. "Of course… I can always change you _now_." She was frozen with fear as he bent down, putting his lips to her neck just below the jaw. Just to scare her he put his fangs to her soft skin, scraping her skin just a tad to make her bleed a little bit. As he was doing this she was near tears and trying to push away from him. But he held steady. Her parents were yelling and pleading for him to stop. Her brothers were almost out of their bounds. His guards were standing there, both smirking and looking on in lust that Lucian had _her._

When he pulled away she was terribly shaken. He had outdone himself this time. She was trembling uncontrollably and a single tear was trailing down her cheek. He had to fight to not start drinking that blood right then and there. It had tasted so good on his lips, so wonderful…

He lifted his thumb up to wipe the tear away.

"Did you actually think I would be so stupid as to do it now? I have to wait until after her eighteenth birthday." He addressed everyone in the room.

Everyone sighed in relief—except for Cat. Her birthday was only a week away—October 18th—and she didn't plan on celebrating by getting bitten by a vampire. That made her break down in tears and sob quietly.

She was still crying from fright as he allowed her rush into her father's arms. He embraced her, glaring at Lucian. She whimpered into his chest. And oh, how Lucian wished _he_ was the one holding her in his arms, petting her hair and kissing her forehead. He had been waiting even longer than her. He had just turned twenty-one last month. Soon his wait would be over, and she would finally be _his_, whether she liked it or not.


	2. A Midnight Lullaby

She slept with her parents that night. Lucian took her room. He took interest in the little knick-knacks she had scattered about.

Her room was a light shade of yellow. It was huge and had a grand piano in the middle, right in front of the fireplace, just in front of the end of her bed. Did she play? He wondered. Did she sing? He pondered. Most Romanian women don't have such great voices. But then again, she wasn't just any other Romanian girl. She was special.

Her bed was so comfortable he thought he might steal it and bring it back as _their _bed. It was a king size and had about fifteen pillows cushioning it. The sheets were cashmere, silk and the finest Egyptian cotton. Obviously she had been treated well.

He surveyed the room some more, walking over to a shelf-covered wall. The shelves were filled with trophies. She won trophies? They were all substantially big and tall. He picked one up, gingerly and read the script at the bottom.

_National Bronze Medalist 2008: Ballet_

He looked to another one.

_Regional Junior Champion 2009: Lyrical Dance_

And another…

_World Silver Medalist 2009: Ballet_

And the biggest one, at a height of two and a half feet tall…

_National Champion 2009: Ballet_

Not only those trophies lined the walls, but medals with pictures of Ballerinas hung loosely. Then, he found something remarkable.

It was a trophy that inscribed, _Eastern European Dance Festival: First Place overall in Ballet. _

He was appalled. She had travelled to her homeland and no one had even recognized her.

He continued down the shelves to the bottom few, where she found a trophy that said, _National Music Festival of America 2008: Best Song and Piano Solo._

So she did sing… and play the piano… and do ballet… what a typical eastern European girl.

I lay in bed with my parents. I couldn't do it anymore. I was never a really good sleeper. And especially now, after hearing what that guy, Lucius had said I was even more on edge.

Getting out of bed, I slipped on my Victoria's Secret slippers to match the satin night gown. I thanked god it had a built in bra, especially since that guy was lurking around my house. Why my parents had let him stay here was beyond me.

Unfortunately, I knew nothing could hide my features. He'd basically seen it all.

The black satin nightgown was spaghetti strapped and v-necked… and my hair was up in a messy bun… just the perfect outfit around a vampire. The v-neck exposed some cleavage, of which I was not pleased with. And, the lace bottom only went down to above my knees. I wanted to slip on a sweatshirt, but it was way too hot. _I_ _felt _way too hot.

Just like, when I first saw that guy, I got this weird sensation. My skin prickled and I got really hot. It was strange really, how I didn't knee him in the crotch like I would any other guy.

But then again, I thought as I walked down the hallway lined with mirrors, he wasn't just any other guy.

My room was all the way at the end of the hall, so I was quiet. I didn't want to wake him up. Now, there was no one to protect me.

Still, I wanted my alone time. So I went to the place I like to sit and think, the glass encased 'screen house' we had. It was sound proof and had a grand piano brought straight over from Russia. I kept the lights off to prevent anyone from noticing. There was barely enough light for me to navigate towards the piano after shutting the door. It was almost pitch dark.

I walked over sleepily and sat down at the bench, fixing my night gown before putting my hands on the keys.

I started to play a Romanian Lullaby my so-called mother used to sing to me. It always got me to calm down. My hands ran smoothly across the keys, feeling the music in every beat.

I was getting so into it that I didn't even notice the dark shadow making its way across the even darker room. Soon enough, when I was right in the middle of the lullaby a hand was placed on my shoulder. I stopped dead. My eyes widened, putting on my best innocent face for my mom who would probably yell at me for not getting some sleep—

I turned my head to see not my mom… but Lucian. I gasped quietly. _How did he hear me? So it's true that vamps have supernatural hearing?_

"Don't worry. I will not harm you." _Yet._ I thought in my head. He stared down at me like he was waiting for me to ask something. I shifted nervously.

"May I?" He motioned towards a spot on the seat next to me. I slid over, almost obediently. How was he doing that? Controlling me? What was going on here? I was always the leader. I'm captain of the varsity dance team for god's sake!

He sat down next to me, staring at my facial features. I gazed down at the keys.

"That lullaby you were playing…" he started. "It was beautiful… a true classic to my people. Please, continue." He asked me. I glanced up at him before resting my fingers on the keys again.

I started to play and _felt_ him staring at my face, which was focused intently on the keys. I knew I had the ability to play without looking, but I didn't want to risk locking eyes with him again.

His eyes bore into me as I finished the song. So much for being alone. This was all so weird. I thought it was a dream brought on by too much dancing.

I finished with the last few sweet notes which—if my mother was singing it—put me to sleep.

"That was… unbelievable." His voice came out as smooth as the silk of my nightgown. "I noticed you sing also…"

I nodded, my eyes still fixed on the keys. "You saw my trophies."

"Yes. I saw you traveled to Eastern Europe for ballet too."

He brought back good memories. I had loved that trip. I got to see and experience my culture while doing the sport I loved… and winning countless trophies.

I nodded again, humbly and blushed. I felt my cheeks turn pink. This guy had been creeping around my room…

He reached up, brushing away a curl hanging on the side of my face. He tucked it gently behind my ear. That motion made me look up at him. I felt my cheeks were still sort of pink.

"Tell me, why do think it is impossible for you to be a princess? Why does that notion seem too strange?" He brushed my cheek before dropping his hand down on the bench.

I stuttered and stammered, but trying to speak in front of him was nearly impossible after what he did to me.

"Well—uhm, I'm—uhh…"

"Do you actually think you are _average_?" He asked.

"Well—uh—yes. I mean I—I'm not—I can't see myself as that… a ruler."

He hummed a laugh deep in his throat. "You are captain of the varsity dance team, correct? You already show signs of leadership. You are trained in the arts Romanians appreciate more than anything else in the world and are magnificently beautiful."

I had _never_ been paid a compliment like that.

"Um—thank you." I uttered timidly.

There was a silence.

"Well thank _you_ for the lullaby… maybe I can get some rest now. We are leaving first thing tomorrow for Transylvania, Romania." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I got a shock of electricity. So that was where I got the weird sensation from…

Then, I finally realized what he'd just said.

"Wait what?—."

He was gone. I sat on the bench for a while, thinking about his words. I was traveling to Transylvania. This was all so strange. I don't know why I'm believing it. I know I shouldn't.

But sitting there on that bench, touching my cheek where his lips had touched me, I gradually began to process all of it.

I had a feeling this senior year was going to be more than I had bargained for.


	3. Transylvania

It was six in the morning when my parents woke me up. I had gone back to bed after my little piano session. I struggled to flop out of bed.

"Catalina, come here." My mother whispered. Why was she whispering? And what was she holding in her hand?

"Huh?" I asked tiredly.

"I have something for you, to wear when we get to Romania." She held up a tiara. It was tiny, gold and had rubies and diamonds glittering all over it.

My eyes widened as she explained, "It was your mother's. And, when you get to Transylvania you must wear it. You will be meeting the vampire king, Eros."

I gingerly plucked it out of her hands.

"We are leaving for the flight in two hours. That should give you enough time to pack. Now go on and get packed." She shooed me away gently.

I walked out their door, still staring at the glimmering tiara. Walking down the hallway to my room I realized there was still a vampire in there… a guy one… sleeping… or changing.

I blinked myself back into thought, walking up silently to the door and knocking. There was the sound of feet shuffling across the carpet before the door knob twisted.

I took a breath.

He opened it, revealing that he was already dressed. He smiled and almost laughed at how I looked in the early hours of the morning. Then his eyes traveled down to the tiara I held delicately… and further down…

"I see your mother gave you the tiara." He noted.

I nodded.

"I suppose you need to get dressed and packed." he commented.

I nodded again. He slipped past me, touching my shoulder and proceeded to saunter down the hallway. I hesitantly walked into my room. I don't know why though. Maybe it was because _he_ had been in here.

All was pristine as I walked through the doorway. He'd even made the bed.

I wasted no time getting ready, getting into the shower to wash my hair. I don't think it was such a good idea, not having clothes in the bathroom with me. I walked out—after scrunching my hair—in a towel. It only came to about mid thigh so I rushed to find an outfit.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Sweetheart?" It was my mother.

I quietly went over and opened the door just a crack, making sure it was her.

I let her in, she gazed about the room, making sure everything was pristine. She was satisfied.

"I suggest you wear a dress. Transylvanians aren't really into women wearing pants." I looked at her, rolling my eyes. It was too early in the morning to be learning more about this crazy situation.

She lifted an eyebrow with a look that said, 'just do it.' So, I did.

After about a half an hour of her packing and telling me what outfits she liked I figured out that my whole wardrobe was made up of dresses and skirts.

I was wearing a casual black dress. It hugged my curves and billowed out just above the knee. Taking a look in the mirror I spun around a little.

I heard my mom gasp quietly, just like she did when I came down the stairs before prom in my violet gown. My head whipped around.

"What? What is it?"

She stared at me for quite some time before stepping close to me. "Nothing it's just—nothing…"

"What? Tell me." I insisted.

She hesitated. "It's just, you look so much like your mother…" She drifted off before snapping back into reality. "Here, let me do your hair."

Before I could object she scraped my hair up messily into an up-do, letting little curls fall here and there. She pinned it up and we stared in the mirror for a long time.

I didn't see the difference, but my mom stared at me like I was a ghost.

She sighed, "The more I look at you now, the more I fear that the promise will be kept…"

"Mom." I snapped her out of it. "Mom I'm _not_ going to go through with it."

She looked at me solemnly. "You may have no choice."

"Cat! Evie! We have to leave!" My dad shouted from outside the door.

"Alright!" My mom answered sounding a bit flustered. "Come on," she beckoned me.

We walked out the door with my carry-on bag. I rolled it down the hall, down the stairs and into the foyer. _He _was waiting for me. I wasn't happy to see a smirk creep across his face as I walked down the stairs.

My dad was right behind me. I could feel his death glare at Lucian.

As soon as I got down the stairs he walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I gasped a little, looking down at his hand on my hip.

"We better get going. Now." My dad's voice was strained and angry. He kept up his glare at Lucian, bumping his shoulder on the way out the front door. My mom followed, glancing back at us. The two other vampires took our carry-ons, piling them in the trunk. He led me over to the limosine, gently pushing me in by the small of my back. I watched on as my brothers stood at the front door, looking more than sad… distraught was more the word for it.

The ride was silent and grim. Somehow Lucian got a hold of my hand. He pulled me out of the limo, slipping his arm around my back again. The two guards took our three bags through luggage check and we went through the airport security. I felt everyone staring. However, Lucian chose to wear a normal black blouse today, with normal black pants. So they weren't staring at his strange attire. No, they were staring at the two of us together.

The people stared at Lucian and Catalina. It wasn't that they looked queer in their quite formal outfits. They looked regal together. They both had an air of royalty to them. Even though Catalina didn't know it, she was being gawked at by many.

There were jealous stares being exchanged, with Lucian's arm around her. People noticed these two walking around like they owned the place. He walked around like he owned _her_. And she, she let him control her.

They walked onto the plane. Even walking down the aisle to first class they were getting stares. There could have been celebrities on the plane and no one would have cared. Women were flustered by Lucian; men were awestruck by Catalina.

He let her have the window seat, so she could see her wonderful country once they arrived.

I sat uneasily beside Lucian. I felt him staring at me, gazing out the tiny window. All I saw was farms and mountains. Typical Vermont, made up of anything but cities. The only big city was the capitol, and even then, there were fewer people than most cities.

"Where did you go for that competition? When you came to eastern Europe?" I heard Lucian's smooth, deep voice beside me.

I looked at him for a second, my mouth open, trying to remember. "Uh… Slovenia."

He nodded, smiling and gazing at nothing in particular. "Ah, what you have seen there is nothing compared to your beautiful land, my princess."

I was worried he was being too loud and someone would hear him calling me a princess. I just hoped he wouldn't be too obvious. My parents glanced back at him from their seats in front of us.

There were a few moments of silence before his voice was heard again, trying to make conversation with me.

"You look beautiful. I am sure that my father will be delighted to see you, matured and ready to rule."

I stared back at him. He really thought I was going to rule.

"You actually think I am going to drop everything I've worked for in America to come to Romania, get bitten by you and rule by your side?" I kept my voice low, so my parents wouldn't hear. I knew they were straining to listen anyway.

He nodded arrogantly, "Yes, of course. You must carry on the promise your parents made. After you finish school, of course."

I couldn't stand the look on his face. Yes, he _was_ undeniably handsome. He was the type of guy me and my friends would talk about at sleepovers, wishing for someone dark and mysterious to sweep us off our feet. But now that very guy that we had been describing since I was a freshman was sitting right next to me. And I wasn't falling in love. I was terrified.

I looked away, tears of stress filling up my eyes. I blinked them back, not wanting to subdue to my emotions while sitting next to him.

For the next few—or probably more than a few—hours all I saw was ocean. When we finally came upon the beaches of Spain I recognized the scenery below. The plane I had taken to Slovenia had passed over this—uhm—nude beach also…

And then, the moment of truth came… we touched down in Romania. Their airport looked no different than America's, maybe a little more dismal looking. There was a small city to the west and all farmland on the airport's east side, stretching out as far as the eye could see.

But we pressed on, getting our luggage. People still stared. Did they know who we were? Did anyone recognize me as their 'princess'?

We were picked up by yet another limo. I felt like a celebrity… either that or it was prom night all over again. Except now, my date was even better-looking, and definitely more dangerous. His arm—thank god—was finally somewhere other than my side.

The journey was bumpy and every bad pothole sent me almost into Lucian's lap. I grabbed for my father, who was seated beside me. His hand held on tightly to mine.

About three hours into our journey, going about fifty miles an hour (which is slow in America) we arrived in the region known as Transylvania. We traveled out of the tiny city and into the wilderness. We went through treacherous terrain and nearly ran off the road a few times. The Romanian mountains were huge to state it simply. They were awe inspiring, but terrifying at the same time… _kind of like Lucian… _

"Look," Lucian said simply, a little late in our journey.

I turned my head to look out the tinted window.

It was like we had traveled back in time. We were in a village, made of tiny hut-like houses with dulled orange terracotta roves. There were jagged mountains to our left and rights, making the village appear trapped. One side of mountains was visibly lower than the other.

"This is the village of Veschogy, it's just outside the borders of my castle. He pointed up to the mountains at the very end of the rows of homes. It encased the tiny village.

Then, I saw it. Their castle. It was enough to send shivers down my spine at the pure sight of it. It was made out of black stone. It looked gothic, but definitely not like your normal vampire castle. It wasn't exactly like the ones you saw in the Dracula movies. No, it was a little more contemporary… but not much.

We worked our way up the steep climb to their castle, which seemed to become one with the mountain formations. It was as if it had gradually sunk into the rocks during a span of time.

It took us another half an hour to reach the top, where their gates were. We got out. My mind started to race.

Was I really about to meet a vampire king? Was his son really intent upon marrying me? Would they be merciful or force me into this whether I liked it or not? What about _my_ feelings?

"Don't be scared, honey," my dad voiced from beside me, "I'm right here." His voice was soft, as to imply that he didn't want Lucian to hear.

His hand squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

It wasn't reassuring.

He had no idea what I was going through.

Those vampires weren't looking at him as if they were in agonizing pain, not being able to bite into his flesh.

They were looking at me that way.

He wasn't the one being forced into marrying a vampire—or for that matter _becoming one._

No, at that moment in time only _I_ knew how _I _felt. No one could calm me down at this point. It was a lost cause.

We walked up the steps and Lucian heaved open the enormous doors. I couldn't control my fear as we stepped inside the giant foyer. Everything was dark. Even outside, the weather look, well, depressing.

My heart was racing as Lucian led us into what I thought was a throne room. I guess my Medieval History class has taught me something. I was correct.

We walked past two guards standing outside the doors. They bowed to him. But somehow I felt they were bowing to me. I shook the regal feeling off. There was no way I was going to be a queen. Especially not with him.

We all inhaled one last breath before walking through the door way. Then, we saw him. He was standing on a step leading up to his throne, talking to what I thought was some sort of advisor. His eyes flicked up, before widening and finally becoming excited. He pushed the worker aside, walking down the remaining steps towards us.

"Ah, there she is." He sounded just like Lucian, except older and wiser. His peppered hair only added to his overall appearance of wisdom. His jawbone was strong and prudent, unlike Lucian's, which was a bit softer looking. He appeared crueler than his son. I had no doubt he wasn't.

"My, my, how you have grown. You look like a true Havarti. A combination of both your parents'." He looked at me a little too strangly… a little too much like Lucian had last night.

My parents glared at him venomously.

"Please, let us sit." He guided us to a sitting room off of the throne room. We sat down on a couch, my parents and I. Lucian and his father sat at separate armchairs.

"Now, I understand all this must be shocking for you to find out, Catalina, but you must know that you have to fulfill the promise your human ancestors made to us years ago." His dark eyes ripped through me, seeing and sensing my fear.

My dad spoke for me.

"Eros, she is just a girl. She should not have to honor a pact made years ago. She has a life, a future. She's already been accepted to prestigious colleges." _Berkley for piano and singing, The New York School of the Arts for ballet. _"We have to consider her feelings. This isn't the dark ages." That was the first time I had heard my father speak with an accent in four years.

The king's face turned stone serious. "Are you suggesting that you break the promise for good? Because we have other ways of getting her to comply."

He looked at Lucian in a way that gave me chills.

"Please," my mother begged, "just let her live normally. Can't you gain power on your own? King Leo is not hard to overthrow."

A sly smile crept onto the king's face. "Yes, but there will be a great amount of resistance. We do not want resistance—."

"Vampires always like the submissive type," Lucian butted in. He stared extra hard at me while saying that. I tried to avoid his gaze. He knew I was the 'submissive type'. The saddening part was: I knew it too.

His father looked at him, smiling. "Yes, exactly, my son. We wish to take over somewhat peacefully… and I am sure everyone will appreciate a beautiful queen."

My eyes snapped up to his. He gave me a sympathetic look… I knew it was fake.

"Now, now, don't worry my dear, we will allow you to finish one last semester at your school. I am sure with your grades you will be able to graduate early, no?"

That was true. I just didn't want to admit it. I wanted to enjoy my senior year, go to graduation, wear a cap and gown, wear an honors student sash, party afterwards, and wake up the next day and party some more… you know, the regular eighteen year old stuff. I _didn't _want to get married.

"Yes but there are other pressing issues here. She is not prepared to marry at eighteen, or _anything else._" My father enforced those last words. What was that supposed to mean?

"Oh no, of course not. We would wait a while, say maybe a year? I am sure she will be mature enough by then, to be wed, to rule… maybe to bear children."

My eyes snapped over to him yet again. This time I spoke up, shaking my head a little. "You're crazy if you think I'm actually going to do that."

He chuckled darkly, "Hm, well then I guess I am crazy… because you have no choice."

"I—I have the right to chose anything I want… Y—you can't control me."

He smiled, making me uncomfortable again. "My dear, you may choose whatever you wish… but no matter what we will manage to find you. The world is getting smaller every day. It is not that hard to track someone."

Track me? Track me down like prey? These people really were animals.

I looked to my dad. His eyes were sorrowful, like he was already giving up and apologizing to me for not trying hard enough. My eyes told him to press on.

"Please, Eros, if you could only be reasonable—."

"Once the Dricarti make an agreement they stick by it, unlike the humans. We _will_ ensure that the promise is fulfilled." His voice was demanding and assertive, if not forceful. It convinced me he meant business. There was no way I was getting out of this without a fight.

His voice almost made my parents immediately obey him. But I knew they were attempting to be strong.

"Yes but you are missing the point we are trying to make," my father went on, "she is an American girl, not fit for ruling a kingdom." I was slightly hurt by his words. Who said I couldn't _try_ to learn some things?

Eros chuckled again, "I understand that, but once she is back in her homeland for good she will truly be a queen. I can guarantee that her royal genes will take over. Power is practically coursing through her veins. And, of course Lucian will be doing most of the political affairs."

"Now, I will have Lucian show you to your rooms for the night. Then, in the morning we will hold a dinner welcoming back the princess."

_But where is my kingdom? Over the mountains? Far away from here?_

Lucian got up, hold out his arm. Under his father's gaze I knew I had to take it, so I did. I saw him smile at us, like there was a spark. There was none.

We walked back into the foyer, going up one of the stairs on either side. My parents went a separate way.

"Your room is down that hall, third door on the right." My parents gave me one last sad look before proceeding down the other hallway.

I felt Lucian's hand pressing softly against my back, where it curved. He gently pushed me forward, and we made our way down the hall decorated with ancient antiquities. I saw old dusty pictures of his relatives and such.

"Here we are," he said pushing the door at the very end of the hallway open. My eyes popped open to what I saw. It was beautiful… but dark. Everything was dark: the wood, the bed sheets, the paint on the walls, the furniture. Everything.

"Your luggage is near the bed. I'm sorry I am sure you are hungry, it's just we don't think about food a lot." I noticed him looking a little too intensely at my neck when he said that. "I will send dinner up in a bit."

I nodded, still surveying the room. "Thank you."

He left me alone. And then the crying started.


	4. Tears and Fears

I had just finished the dinner they had sent up. I lay, sobbing quietly on the hard old couch in front of the fireplace. It was pitch black outside. All that was heard was rain tapping softly on the window pane, and wolves howling in the distance. Then, there was another sound. Someone was knocking at my door.

I rubbed the tears away with the heels of my palms, mustering up the voice to answer. "Who is it?" My voice still quivered. I kept it from cracking though.

"It's me." Lucian's voice mumbled from beyond the door.

I heaved in another breath, trying not to let him hear. "Go away." I said, my head still buried in the pillow.

But he opened the door anyway. "Oh now, is that any way to treat your fiancé?"

I remained silent, but managed to sit up. Wiping the tears away didn't help, they just kept falling. He sauntered over to the couch, sitting down next to me, a little too close. I felt his arm wrap around my back, his hand placed gently on my side.

"Tell me, Catalina. Would it really be so bad… to marry me?" He caressed my cheek, turning my head to look into my eyes. More tears fell at the words 'marry me'.

"You don't get it do you?" I whimpered, trying my best to make him feel terrible. "I had a future. I had hopes and dreams. I was going to go to Berkley for music and arts on a full scholarship. I wanted to be a singer. I wanted to enjoy my senior year, graduate with everyone else, go to parties and enjoy it just like every other eighteen year old. But no, I have to finish school early, come here and marry at eighteen years old to rule over a kingdom. You know what? I hate this. I hate you. I hate your father, and I hate everyone who got me into this mess… including my parents!"

I finally let out all the emotions and things I had wanted to say at the meeting to him. They'd been bottled up ever since I found out that I would have to drop everything to be with this guy.

I started crying quietly again. He stayed silent, just gazing over at me for a few minutes. It seemed like he was thinking about what I had said. Then he pulled me into an embrace, leaning back on the couch.

"I understand. Believe me I do. Now that I think about it more… but just give it some time… please. For me?"

My head perked to look up at him after he said that. _For him?_ Did he really want to marry me? Even if there wasn't a promise?

We locked eyes again. I couldn't help but be drawn to him. "What?" I sniffled.

"Try it. For _me_." It was more of a command than a request.

My mouth hung up. I had no clue what to say. Was I supposed to say yes?

"Maybe… just maybe… you will end up wanting to rule with me…"

I could feel myself being pulled towards him. Slowly but surely. His hand pushed my side little by little, inching me closer. Our gazes never left each others, until our noses were nearly touching. I started hesitating, before mustering up the courage to pull away more. I was still close to him, and I could still feel the magnetic pull between us. It scared me.

He wanted to kiss her so much. The want was so intense that he could barely help himself anymore. There was such a pull between them and he hoped she felt it too. And she did feel it. But to her it was terrifying, being pulled to him, being controlled by him.

He was shocked when she pulled back. He could sense she was scared, but he knew how tempting he could be. He'd been with many other debutants that simply couldn't resist a little taste of his lips. He was irresistible. But she was tired and was absorbing so much in one day. He understood.

But he still couldn't resist just one more try. He pecked her on the cheek, stopping just after, close to her mouth. Her face was petrified.

He looked into her eyes once more, savoring their pearly grayness. "Sleep well, princess." She blinked and a single tear seeped out of her eye. She nodded and wiped it away.

As he walked out of the room he could already hear her start to sob timidly again. He felt terrible, but at the same time he knew it was her destiny. There was no way around it.

He walked swiftly down to the other hall, all the way down to his father's study. Knocking on the door he barged in without even getting a response.

"Oh, my dear boy! You startled me!" His father exclaimed. Then his face became sly, "How did your first goodnight kiss play out?"

His son's face looked disappointed. "She's too scared of me. She's terrified. She pulled away from me."

Eros got up from his reclined position as his desk to sit beside his son on the leather love seat. The girl had seemed very scared of his son from the beginning, but how she could resist his touch was… strange. He'd taken many debutants before her to bed easily. So, why couldn't she handle a simple kiss?

"She… she resisted you?" he asked, prodding for answers.

Lucian looked up at him slightly confused. "Well, not really. I mean, she—she _was_ leaning in and then all of a sudden she snapped back."

Eros patted his son on the back. "Give her time, she will come around… they always do for you my boy." He winked.

His son laughed a little. "Father, she's not those other debutants who give themselves too easily. They are taught to go after me. She is too submissive, and I am afraid if I push her too far she might end up fearing me. I don't want her to fear me…" his eyes drifted away.

There were a few moments of silence before his father spoke up again.

"You want her to love you… you love her already, don't you?" He knew this would happen. His son's face said it all.

"Yes… Father, more than anything in the world I want her to love me; to willingly be my queen. But I'm afraid she will never want me the way I want her."

"Ah, yes her blood _is_ very intoxicating. Oh, the smell. She smells… fresh… like freshly cut roses. How did you stand to be so close to her?"

"It was hard."

"I can see that. It's in your face. But you know very well you must wait until after her eighteenth birthday… then she is all yours to savor."

Eros couldn't help but talk about the girl. She was gorgeous. Simply magnificent. Just like her mother. It was a pity the world lost such a beautiful queen. But now there was an even more stunning one ready to take her place. The way her hair fell, the way she walked, the way her eyes looked even when she was scared… it was all so alluring to vampires. Everything about her was a magnet for vampires.

"How does she feel my son? Under your grasp?"

The question put a smile on his son's face. "Hmm… wonderful."

"She's beautiful."

"Simply amazing."

Eros smirked at his son. He was quite the mind reader himself.

He chuckled menacingly. "It must be hard for you… to have to wait so long to bed her."

Lucian's head snapped up, looking at his father for a second before smirking himself. "Yes. But that day is bound to come… whether she wants it or not… soon I may not be able to help myself."


	5. Fates Are Sealed

"Catalina!" my mother was shaking me awake. "Catalina we have a surprise for you!" My vision was bad. I saw what looked like my father standing beside her.

I groaned and mumbled a, "What?" I looked at the clock. It was twelve noon. I had slept for _that_ long? I could hardly believe it.

"Get up!" she said, way too excited.

I groaned again, sitting up in bed. "What?" I said, this time more frustrated.

"Look!" I rubbed my eyes and my vision came back. What I saw was amazing. Unbelievable. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

It was a dress.

A blood red dress. It was strapless, having only loose fabric to hang delicately off of my shoulders. It was embroidered with gold detailing and had a corseted top. The bottom billowed out, and flowed magnificently. I had no idea what the fabric was, but it didn't look cheap. This was way better than my prom dress… and my prom dress was a Donna Karen.

"Oh my…" I mumbled.

"It was your mother's." My father finally spoke up.

My head snapped up. I stared at him, my mouth ajar slightly. "What? Really?" I began to actually get excited for the first time in days.

"Yes, they kept it pristine for you, knowing you would be back someday."

I hopped out of bed, gingerly took the dress out of my mother's hands and headed to the old fashioned curtain to change. It was one of those old folding walls that people used in the Victorian Era. I took off my nightgown, pulling the corseted top over my slim frame. It fit like a glove. It hugged every curve I could possibly have from my hips all the way up to my breasts. I let the loose material on the shoulders hang loosely on my upper arms. I fixed the skirt, poofing it out like it had been before.

My mother walked behind the wall. "Let me do your hair." She refrained from looking at the dress, saving the compliments for later. "And here, put on these shoes."

I slipped on the heels. They made the dress short enough for me to walk. They were pretty high, probably about three inches. The gold straps crossed over the tops of my feet.

She gathered all the curls on top of my head again, grabbing some pins and hair elastic from my nightable. In a few minutes she was done and I walked out from behind the curtain.

Everyone heaved in a gasp. I blushed.

"Oh my." My mother swooned.

My father smiled warmly.

The maid that had been fixing my bed was even staring at me in surprise. "She looks just like Evangeline!" The maid said in a thick accent.

I nodded and smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

My father walked over to the door and started to open it. I started to walk over to them. I heard him say, "You won't believe it."

"Dad what are you—," I stopped dead, my mouth still in mid-speech and open. I closed it and swallowed. _Hard._

Eros and Lucian appeared in the doorway. I thought I heard them gasp. Was I really the one thing that could surprise them so much?

One thing was for sure, Lucian was practically dropping dead onto the floor. He stared at me, mouth open slightly, eyes gazing with intensity.

"Oh," Eros breathed. "Just like your mother." He muttered thoughtfully.

I noticed then that Lucian was dressed in his best also. He wore a black velvet overcoat and pants. He had on a crisp white top underneath, the one with ruffles he had on the day we met. Except, now he looked… like a prince.

Everyone stood there for at least a few minutes, taking everything in… looking at me, then at Lucian. They looked at us staring at each other. My heart started racing. I swallowed again, getting nervous. This was _real_. This was it. Once the people knew I was back… there was no escaping my fate. I looked away from him, finally coming back to the world.

It felt like I couldn't breathe… and it wasn't the corset.

"I—I just need a moment." I started to breathe heavily, and walked swiftly over to the bathroom. My mother followed. She made it in just as I was shutting the door.

"Just give her some time." Catalina's father said to Eros. He looked to Lucian. "I am sure she was just overwhelmed." Lucian didn't respond in any way. He didn't even notice her father's words. His head was still spinning from seeing her in that dress. He didn't see her mother like everyone else did. No, he saw the _real_ her. He saw the princess, the ruler, the great leader in her. He saw _the beauty_ in her. Nothing had ever made his head spin. Nothing. Nothing had made him breathe harder. And if he had a working heart he was sure it would be fluttering uncontrollably. How could she affect him so much?

"She looked beautiful. Simply gorgeous." Eros said, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders. "Son. Have her take your arm when she comes back out… take her to the balcony… calm her down."

"I know what she's scared of." Lucian told his father. "This is it. After the people see her she will have to commit to me, to the promise, to being a queen."

"It is best that it is done sooner than later, so as not to anger our people any longer… and know that we must keep this a secret. King Leo mustn't find out she is alive."

Lucian nodded. "Of course, father."

"I can't do it." I sobbed, releasing everything into my adoptive mother's shoulder. She rubbed my back, making gentle circles. I heaved in another breath. "I—I just can't do it." We sat, on the edge of the enormous bath tub.

"Catalina," her accent took over my name. "I cannot even begin to understand how hard this is for you. Believe me I wish I could… you have to be strong. I am sure that is what Evangeline would have said. She loved you so dearly. I know she didn't want you to face this fate… but Lucian is not the cruel vampire I was expecting."

I heard her voice crack, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I can't save you. We tried everything to convince Eros to let you go after you left for bed. He just won't accept any bargains we make. I—I feel like I have failed you."

I pulled back from her embrace, wiping the tears away, although they continued to fall. "No, no mom you didn't fail me." I cried. "It was bound to happen anyway. You can't run from a vampire. I understand… it's just… I don't think I'll be able to handle all of it. Lucian, he's—he's experienced in ruling… among other things… and I don't think I can handle all that responsibility." I heaved another quiet sob. "Mom I just want to be a normal girl again."

"Oh, honey please." My mother wiped a single tear from her cheek. "I _know_ you can do it. I believe in you. You're a Havarti. You _can _do this, Catalina. You _can_."

She reached up, wiping the tears away with her thumb. She placed her hand on mine. "Come on now, I _know_ you can do this. Now let's walk out there and act like strong Romanian women… take Lucian's arm, this might be more pleasurable for him, but I'm sure he understands."

I sniffed in a quick burst of air. "I can't… I can't…." my voice was barely audible.

She took my shoulders, shaking me gently. "Yes, yes you can. Walk out there like the strong girl I know you are." I still didn't believe her. But I knew I had to at least work up the courage to walk out there and take Lucian's arm.

I looked up into her almond brown eyes. "O—o—k—kay." My voice quivered.

She took my hand, pulling me up. She did a once over, fixing my hair again and putting on the makeup I had left on the bathroom sink. She did mascara, a bit of eyeliner and some shimmering powder. She blotted some lip balm on my lips. I didn't need much more.

"Ready?" she sighed.

I nodded solemnly.

"Now don't cry anymore. You're wearing makeup. It might be waterproof but with the way you cry…" she almost made me laugh with that joke… but I didn't.

"Come on," she coaxed me out the door.

Everyone smiled encouragingly as she led me over to Lucian. My heart started pounding again. His father was more of smirking beside him. He held his arm out. I took it.

Without another word he led me out of the silent room.

Once we were out of earshot he started to give me a lecture of his own. "Catalina, I know I can never fully understand what it feels like to be in your position, but I have something to show you…"

He led me through various halls and up two flights of stairs. We came to a door at the landing of one staircase.

"Close your eyes," he told me. I immediately obeyed.

He took my hand, pulling me into through the now open doorway. He led me out, carefully until I could feel a breeze. We were outside.

"Open them," he said, this time a little less demanding.

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. In my life. This view topped everything and anything I had ever witnessed. We were almost even with the mountain tops. They were snow covered already and jagged. It was cloudy and looked like it was going to snow, but not even that could take away from this amazing view.

I gasped quietly. I felt him gazing down at my face. He turned to face me, taking both my hands in his.

"Catalina, I know that things are happening all so fast and it's very overwhelming… but…" he pulled something out of his pocket, dropping to one knee. _Oh god. Oh no. No no no no no. This can't be happening now. Please don't ask me…_

"But will you accept this ring?" The black velvet box popped open to reveal a silver band with rubies encrusted around it and a heart shaped diamond right in the middle.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I nearly started crying again. But I knew he was waiting for an answer. I nodded, still holding tears back. Although it felt like I couldn't cry. I don't think I had many tears left.

I smiled, standing up and slipping it onto my left hand ring finger. His hand rested on the small of my back, the other still holding my left hand.

"Catalina," he breathed, getting close to my face again.

I got that feeling, like last night. There was a magnetic pull between us, and I was afraid that if I gave in I wouldn't be able to get out of it. I was scared he could control me with that power. But he continued on, caressing my face. He looked into my eyes with a gentleness I had never seen in a dark, mysterious vampire like him.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." _Yet,_ I thought.

I closed my eyes, feeling the first touch of his lips to mine. I got a jolt of power that was coursing through his veins. He pressed them against mine, almost greedily. His hand on my back forced me into his chest. I almost gasped, pulling back when another jolt of energy hit me.

He hummed a laugh, "You will feel those shocks for a while… until you are turned." His hand brushed against my face. I flinched at that word. Turn. I didn't want to turn. My heart started beating faster at the thought of it. I knew I couldn't take the pain of someone biting into my neck. He was scaring me again, except this time he liked it.

Lucian searched her eyes for any reaction to the kiss. Had she felt something besides that shock that came from him having supernatural powers? Had there been more there?

The way she was so submissive was almost turning him on. Not that he would take advantage of her, but the way she so timidly reacted to his touch was… interesting.

He embraced her in a hug, pinning her against his chest. She was attracted, yet terrified of how strong his chest felt under her delicate hands. They flexed when he reached up to rub her back calmly.

"Just relax." He whispered into her ear. She shivered at how deep and smooth his voice sound. "Everything's going to be fine." She had lost the strength to cry. "I will take care of you, protect you. I can give you everything you've ever wanted."

She didn't want material things though. "I don't care about material things." She whispered.

"Who said those things were material?" he countered, still eerily close to her ear.

She turned her head up to look into those deceiving eyes of his.

"Now come on, I _know_ you are strong enough to do this. You are a Havarti." He encouraged, giving her his arm to hold. She took it. "Havarti women are powerful… beautiful… breathe taking."

She couldn't look away from his eyes.

"It's not the dress that makes you look regal and powerful… it's you yourself." He tugged her along a little ways, bringing her back down the stairs and halls to the stairs leading down to the spacious foyer. They stopped at the top, greeted by Lucian's father.

"Ah, now don't you two look beautiful together. Simply royal." She didn't like the way Eros smiled when he said things like that.

He grinned, none the less at them. Truth be told they did look like a match made in heaven. They complimented and matched each other perfectly, especially in those outfits.

"I take it you gave her the ring, Lucian?" His father prodded. She looked up at Lucian and he nodded. She held her hand out, letting Eros take it, receiving another shock in the process.

She couldn't stop her hands from shaking. He looked at her hand, then at her with a smiled she didn't exactly like.

"Beautiful, just like you my dear." He let go and she almost yanked her hand back. "Now, the guests will arrive shortly. Why don't you go wait in your room?" he looked to Lucian.

Lucian knew what his father was thinking. He wanted his son to show Catalina his room because someday, that would be _their_ room.

Though, he simply nodded and led her away down the hall. He was in the room across from hers at the end of the old hallway. He opened the door, hoping the maids had cleaned it already.

And they had. It looked spotless and he could hear her almost gasp in appreciation for it. His room was simply the finest. It had dark-washed furniture and floors similar to hers. But in all, his was decorated very differently. He had his two crowns in a glass box on a stand near the fireplace. There were antiques everywhere. But they weren't the old dusty things that grandmothers collect. They were beautiful. She stared wide-eyed at everything.

He walked over to his glass case, unlocking it and taking out his prince's crown. It was smaller than his father's but no less attractive. There was a full length mirror hanging on the wall near the case. He looked in it, placing his crown on his head. Then, almost dropped it when there was a knock on the door. He flinched.

"Come in!"

Catalina's father appeared in the doorway. He was dressed in a tuxedo that Catalina guessed was his Armani suit. He smiled. "Since you mother gave you the dress, I figured I would give you this. Remember it? Your mother actually gave it to you first." He chuckled. From behind his back he pulled out the same tiara I had packed, the gorgeous one, the awe-inspiring one. Even Lucian gasped.

It was gold to match the dress. Oh how well my biological mother had matched her outfits.

"May I put it on?" Lucian asked from behind her. Catalina's father paused for a moment before smiling half heartedly.

"Of course," he managed to say. He handed it over to Lucian gently. He saw the look in Cat's eyes that said, _Please don't leave me alone with him again…_

All he could do was give her a guilty look and start to walk out the door.

He stopped just before the doorway, turning back to them.

"Take care of my daughter, Lucian."

He nodded, "of course."

The door shut.

This was it. He was going to put the tiara on me. My prince was placing the tiara around my cascading curls. It seemed like the fairytales that my friends and I, Tiffany and Isabelle, used to dream of when we were little: A prince sweeping us off our feet, naming us their princess and getting married in a big castle.

And now, suddenly, all of that was happening to me and I didn't want it. At all.

He finished placing it on my head, taking my hand and leading me over to the mirror. _Oh god please no, not this picture again…_

"Now, you are a princess." I looked into the mirror. He was behind me, his arms wrapped around my mid-section. I gasped when he pulled me against his chest. My hands landed on his muscular arms. I suddenly found his mouth dangerously close to my neck. It made my heart flutter, the way his lips touched my ivory skin just below the ear. "_My_ princess."

His voice so close to my ear made me shiver, like always. He chuckled menacingly at my reaction, kissing me there. I sucked in a shuddering breath.

"Is it going to hurt?" I blurted out, breathing heavily. "Wh—I mean—if you turn me?"

He hummed a laugh again, scaring me quite a bit. "It is no longer a question of _if_, my dear Catalina. You accepted my ring. There is no way out now… and don't worry. It only hurts for a little while."

"Wha—what?" I whimpered, swallowing hard.

"By accepting that ring you are bound to me."

I stood there, mouth open and speechless. I felt like I was going to faint. No one ever told me anything about the ring. I didn't know what to do. I'm only seventeen. I didn't know what to say when he asked me to accept the ring.

He turned me around, his hands on my hips. I could feel him pushing me closer and closer. Until I was pressed up against his chest yet again. He touched his forehead to mine, leaning in so close he was making me nervous.

"Catalina, why can you not see that you deserve only the best?... You deserve _me_." I looked up into his eyes. He tried to kiss me again, but we were interrupted once more by a knock at the door. He stepped back from me a little; still keep his hand on the small of my back protectively.

"Yes?" he called out.

This time his father appeared in the doorway, with a stressed-looking advisor. "The guests have finished arriving. It is time."

I looked at Lucian with wide eyes. He held his arm out to me, reassuringly. His father walked ahead of us as we went out the door. I noticed his father had a crown on too, except it was bigger and more eccentric… someday that would be Lucian…

I shook the thoughts from my head, only focusing on walking and breathing.

"Don't be scared," Lucian whispered. "I'm right here."

And somehow, his words were actually reassuring.

As we were walking to the left stair case Eros turned back to us. "Wait until they call out your names. I shall go first."

Then the announcer started.

"Now introducing your noble ruler… King Eros Vladimir Dricarti!" The crowd roared with intensity. It made my stomach drop. How many people were out there?

There was a pause and then…

"And now I have the great honor of introducing to you… your vampire Prince Lucian Demetri Dricarti… _and_… the human Princess, Catalina Dionna Havarti."

I felt Lucian tug on my arm, practically dragging me out to meet the crowd's thunderous applause. There was a collective gasp when they saw us walking down the stone stops together… then whispers beyond the clapping. My hand shook on Lucian's arm. I think he noticed.

I'd never heard such a loud applause in my life.

But then, as we got to the bottom of the stairs I realized something… I was in a castle that was now swarmed with vampires. I _heard_ them smelling me as we started to mingle in with the crowd. Everyone rushed over to us. I felt crowded and a bit claustrophobic.

"Oh! Don't you two look wonderful!" a vampire I had not seen before walked right up to us. I looked up at Lucian.

He nodded, "Thank you. Catalina, this is my father's cousin, Demetrius."

I smiled and nodded, "it's a pleasure to meet you." I turned on the princess charm.

He took the hand that wasn't holding onto Lucian, kissing it. I wasn't used to that, and I was kind of scared to let any other vampire touch me. He held his lips to my hand a little too long for my comfort.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Eros. "Come, let us begin the dinner!" He shouted to no one in particular.

Then he turned to me. "You did excellent for your first time, Catalina."

I nodded a thank you and a smiled.

Lucian led me over to our seats at the end of the table. We were on one side of his father, who was at the very end. My parents were across from us.

Eros started to tap on a glass, getting everyone's attention. The huge table stretched all the way down the room. He had to cough and ech-hem toget people to listen.

"My dear friends," he started as everyone began to calm down. "We have this celebration to not only welcome the princess back… but to announce a royal engagement!"

My eyes got wide. I looked up at Lucian who smiled down at me. HE TRICKED ME.

There were gasps of excitement and oh's and ah's. All of the vampires' dark eyes stared at the two of us with intensity.

"Show them the ring." Lucian whispered in my ear, chuckling, "and a kiss."

I hesitated, but still stood up with him and held out my hand, turning it around. He locked eyes with me and bent down, pecking me on the lips. I held back the blush after. It was so strange that my parents were watching. I could feel their stares. Everyone applauded at our show of affection. They'd been waiting long enough.

"And now, I would like to get into something even more serious…" they all went silent… "We are all _obligated_ to keep this a secret. King Leo _must not_ find out that she is alive. We must protect our new-found princess."

_Protect me? Protect me from what?_ What did this King want from me?

Eros sighed. "Keep that in mind. Please… Now, let us begin the feast!"

The servers brought all the food out. I had a nagging question to ask Lucian, who was talking to a relative about the engagement. He finished talking and I leapt at my chance.

"Lucian," I spoke softly even though everyone else was loud and obnoxious.

"Yes?"

"What—what does that King want with me?"

He looked at me solemnly.

"He—he wants to kill me, doesn't he?"

His face said it all.

_That's great. Now someone wants to kill me... or maybe I'm taking that facial expression the totally wrong way._

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "King Leo is a year older than me. He is king of what should be _your_ kingdom. He told my father in a meeting a year ago that if he found out you were alive… that he would either kill you…" I thought I heard his voice quiver. "Or marry you himself."

My eyes snapped up to his. I would rather die. I would rather marry _him._

"I—I would rather die…. Or marry you."

He smiled. My heart was racing, had I just said that? He terrified me, how could I marry him?

"You mean it?"

I forced myself to look into his piercing eyes. "Yes." He reached his head over and pecked me on the lips again. I got another shock.

This time I pulled away and looked to my parents, who were—thank god—talking to the vampire sitting next to my father.

We finished eating around three in the afternoon. My mouth was tired of talking with all the relatives. Finally they all left. My parents told me we were leaving for the U.S. in a few hours. Lucian would be coming with us. He was going to live with us. That was just great news. And I kept running scenarios through my head, trying to think of a way to escape this hell. I didn't want to rule a kingdom. I wanted to go to college. There _had_ to be a way out of this.

I went to my room and started to pack. When I was finished I heard a knock on the door. It was Lucian. Again.

"What do you want now?" I demanded.

He took a slight offense to my tone of voice. "Just wanted to talk."

He walked over to where I was bent over, folding the clothes in my luggage. As I stood up a little I felt something… his arms wrapping around my waist. I didn't say anything, dropping the shirt I was folding into the luggage.

As his head found its way to my shoulder I finally confronted him.

"You tricked me." I said plainly.

He chuckled into my ear. "You had to know there were commitments to that ring. Don't tell me you were so easily fooled."

His lips pressed against my shoulder.

"I wasn't. I just didn't know you were going to announce it today."

"My father was going to announce it whether I gave you the ring or not."

I put my hands on his arms, they squeezed my waist.

I sighed, "Well at least tell me some more about this King Leo."

His grip tensed at the name. I gasped in pain. He released me, walking over to sit on the bed. I continued to fold things.

"When he was seventeen he took over your land… there had been a few years with no one ruling over it, and then the war between the vampires and humans started. He led an army and defeated us, killing my mother when she saved me from death."

I stopped dead. Our eyes met.

"Like I said, a year ago he met with my father for a peace agreement. He told him that—well actually I should tell you… he said this straight to _my _face… that if he found out you were alive _he_ would find you, and he would make you _his_ queen… and if you refused him he would kill you… after all, he could just say you weren't alive all along."

I dropped the skirt I was folding. It landed on the floor.

"How did he find out about me in the first place?"

"Some people in the village brought the promise your parents made to his attention. He knew your parents, and remembers what his father said. His father told him about the promise that I would marry you to join our races under one rule, and how you got away at the last moment. He thought if he could find you first that the people would find new hope and attack us… giving him all the land…" he paused. "And it doesn't help that he knows you will be immensely beautiful."

"You mean he doesn't just want me for political purposes?" I asked, walking over to sit next to him.

"No… just like that's not the only reason I am agreeing to this marriage." My eyes snapped up. So he did want to marry me because he actually _did_ like me.

"What?"

"What did you think? That I was only agreeing to this because my father was forcing me? Because it was a political matter?"

I was speechless. My mouth hung open, words not finding their way out. He got up, leaving me to think about what had just happened. Why did so many guys want me? Even at home I was always getting flocked by guys wanting to hook up. Although, none of them were fighting for my hand in marriage…

"You, my dear, matter more to me than land and riches ever could." Well, that was something I had never been told before. That… was_ deep._ He was so passionate I didn't even know if I would be able to handle him.

His lips met my forehead, leaving the room without another word. He left me to wonder… Did I feel the same way?

No, not yet. It's too early for that kind of love. I've only known him for three days. And yet, I feel _something_. I don't know what. But _something._


	6. The First Normal Day

I awoke for the first normal day since Lucian had appeared in my living room. The sunlight streamed through my half open curtains.

I stumbled out of bed, getting in the shower and scrunching my hair. I did my makeup; eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, some eye shadow.

Now was the tough part: finding an outfit. I searched through my enormous closet and found one… An off-white Abercrombie and Fitch cashmere sweater and dark wash skinny jeans. I slipped on my tan Ugg boots. My brown coach bag was lying on my rocking chair. I grabbed it, searching for my keys on the way out my door.

I made it downstairs to the kitchen where my parents, brothers and Lucian were eating breakfast on the island.

"Morning sweetheart," my mother said.

"Morning." I felt Lucian staring at me as I got a protein bar from a cabinet. "Gotta run."

I kissed her on the cheek, waving to everyone else and rushed out of the room.

"Oh, Cat! Your car's in the garage." My dad yelled out after me.

"Okay, thanks Dad!" I shouted back, going into the garage.

My shiny black mini cooper was waiting for me. I slid into the leather driver's seat, hitting the button on my garage opener. The door slid open, revealing the almost blinding autumn sun. I blinked a thousand times searching for my sun glasses. When they were finally on I started the engine, pulled out of the garage and took a deep breath.

I was finally getting away from it all. School was my getaway. It was my getaway from all of the strange things that had been happening to me. It was a relief of stress.

I would get to see my friends, my normal friends, Isabelle and Tiffany. We would walk to class together and eat a normal lunch together. It was then that it dawned on me, how much I had take for granted… but not anymore.

As my tiny car made its way up the steep mountain leading to Green Barrow High School, home of the Green Giants, I thought about all the things I would do before I had to leave. Before I had to leave my best friends. Should I even tell them about it? Or at least Isabelle? I've known her longer and she knows how to keep secrets…

I found my parking space, rushing out just in time to see Tiff and Izzy walking up the steps to the side walk.

"Tiff! Izzy!" I yelled.

Their heads whipped around, like they were surprised to see me. Then—of course—they seemed excited. They ran over to me.

Tiffany was your regular blonde, she had her moments but all in all was smarter than the other blondes in this school. Her tan skin was a bit lighter than Izzy's and her eyes were a light green. Isabelle on the other hand, is your typical Southern Italian girl: Chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, olive-toned skin.

We were all the total opposite of each other. But I guess that's whats meant by opposites attract.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Tiff asked. Her blond hair whipped against her face. The wind was terrible up here on the mountain.

"Yeah!" Izzy began, "Practice absolutely _sucked_ without you."

"Uhm yeah, that's why I'm co-captain, not captain." Tiff joked.

I rolled my eyes, "just a little day trip my parents decided to take. Nothing special."

"Oh! Where?" Izzy was getting curious. She tucked a chocolate-colored wave behind her ear, which was clad in Chanel earrings.

"Oh uhm, just a day trip to East Granby to visit my aunt and uncle."

"Oh." I was glad they didn't question it further.

We walked up the steps together, Iz on my right, Tiff on my left. They were both taller than me by at least two inches, but looked at me as the front liner. Even in Dance Team I had always been the leader.

We pushed through the door and entered the gigantic foyer of the high school, looking around for other people we knew. Of course I knew the rest of the team—most of the fifteen other girls—would be waiting near my locker.

There were three flights of steps we had to conquer to get to my locker on—you guessed it—the third floor. Why I had been put there was beyond me. Why they even had lockers there in the first place confounded me even more.

But nevertheless we made it. I did the combination to open my evergreen colored locker. Sure enough, a few minutes later the whole dance team was surrounding me.

I told them where I'd been. I told them what time practice was that night… ext. We walked to my first period class, A.P. Psychology with Mr. Vaspasiano, A.K.A: Mr. Vas.

Everyone called him that for short, and because, well he deserved a nice nickname. He organized everything for the senior classes and was amazing at planning homecomings. That, and _no one_ like to pronounce his whole name.

I walked through the door, greeted by hellos by all the seniors.

"Hey!"

"Hey Cat, where ya been?"

"Hey where were you?"

I laughed, "Just took a little day trip. What? You guys can't survive without me?"

I took my normal seat, right in the middle of the room, smack in the middle of Ian McAllister—the blonde, hockey playing, Scottish hottie—and Trisha Talon, your usual blonde, skinny, cheerleader.

"Hey there," Ian turned around in his seat in front of me.

"Hey," I smiled back, feeling Trisha's eyes on my back. They felt evil.

"How come you weren't here yesterday?" he seemed more than curious.

"Oh, just went on a day trip to visit my cousins." I was so good at lying.

"Oh—"

He was stopped short by Mr. Vas. "Alright! Everyone calm down!" His voice thundered through the room.

Everyone stopped. Dead. When his voice raised, you listened.

He smiled, satisfied at our reaction. "Okay then. Open up your books to chapter 2."

And so, another boring class began. This Advanced Placement class was _supposed_ to be hard… but everyone was getting A's. As for my other classes, not so much. A.P. English, European History and Chemistry wasn't so easy.

But I managed… just like I managed to make it through that class, staring at the back of Ian's blonde head.

I day dreamed about what had happened. Eventually I found my eyes closing. I was just so drained…

_Catalina… Catalina…_ someone was calling my name. I drifted off into a dream. _Catalina. The voice had a thick Romanian accent to it. It was a woman. "I love you, my daughter." Was that my mom? "Stay strong my daughter…"_

_Beep!_ Then the bell rang. I jolted my eyes open.

I walked in a fog, out the door and into the madness that was Green Barrow High's hallway. The sound of chatter and laughter was almost unbearable at times. The guys goofed around against the lockers, throwing each other into the mess of people trying to get to class.

Five minutes.

Five minutes was all we had to navigate the crowded hall. And I had to get from the West Wing on the third floor, to the East wing on the ground floor for A.P. English.

I didn't even bother stopping at my locker, I had grabbed my notebook and novel (Catch 22) beforehand this morning.

People I knew passed by me, waving and saying hi. I tried my best to act like nothing was wrong, but I knew it was no use.

Izzy caught up to me just before I made it to class. I could see her Italian anger was coming out.

"Oh my god I cannot believe Nick!" She said, frustrated.

We were nearing the door to English. We had one minute left to talk outside the classroom.

"What now, Iz?" I asked, coming out of my daze.

"He broke up with me because he said we 'drifted apart'."

Like I cared. Now this would give me more time with her. Maybe I could tell her about Lucian…

"Look Iz," I said, stopping in front of the door, "That guy has been nothing but trouble for you. I say let him go. He's not worth it. Trust me, you know what I went through with Adrian."

Adrian and I had just broken up in August, before school started. He had said basically the same thing as Nicholas had told Isabelle, that we drifted apart. He was an ass and even now, when I don't even look at him he tries to spread rumors. He's your typical football/baseball player. An All-American Asshole.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… but I just thought he'd be different, you know?" No. I don't know. Izzy always falls for that time and time again.

I laughed, "Izzy, all guys are the same. All they want is play."

_Except Lucian, who wants me to be his Queen… I really have to stop thinking about that…_

I reached for the door knob just as the bell rang. We darted inside, alongside five other kids.

I walked to my seat next to Iz, my arch-rival in the arts of piano, violin and singing gave me the evil eye.

Jenna Cho has always been second best to me. Except for of course, last year when she got first place at a second-rate music festival. She's the usual Asian girl, jet-black hair, pretty porcelain skin, big black eyes. She's nonetheless popular as me or the other dancing/cheer girls, but has a following of geeks due to her A.P. and honors classes. She is the kind of Asian girl that is _hell-bent_ on getting straight-A's, being the best at _everything_ and correcting _everyone_.

And not only does she try to beat me in the musical arts, she's in the rival Dance Squad from the private Dance Studio in Green Barrow. It's full of snots that think the High School's team should take a hike.

They're called Stella's Stars. Their dance instructor, Stella used to be—and still is—arch-enemies with our coach here at the high school, Tina.

They get all the fancy warm-up gear and outfits with glitter everywhere. But still, they haven't won against us since two years ago when the captain before me (Carrie Shaw).

That just goes to show that even though they have the goods, _we_ have the talent. And let's just say, they _don't_ like to be out done.

As Miss. Lunar started to lecture I heard Iz beside me. I snapped out of my day-dream.

"Hey!" She whispered. "What's wrong with you today?"

I shrugged, "Tired. Long car ride." _No, plane ride._

"Aww," I heard Jenna's mouth about to run, "Someone's tired. Guess you won't be getting an A on that quiz today." I should also mention she's out to screw me when it comes to grades too.

_Shit… I forgot about that quiz…_

"Alright class, no I may have told you there was a quiz today." Miss. Lunar has a terrible memory, which is all the better for us. She was shifting through papers at her cluttered desk, which told me she had lost the Quizzes.

"But I seem to have lost the Quizzes so it looks like we'll have to wait until tomorrow…"

A smile of victory spread across my face. I looked over at Jenna, who was scowling at Miss. Lunar.

I heard Iz whisper a, "Eat that. Bitch."

I'm pretty sure I was the only one besides Eric McCurdy that heard it. He was chuckling quietly behind me.

I then heard Jenna whisper back to Iz, "Yeah, you just wait until the first competition honey."

A smirk appeared on her porcelain doll face. Iz and I gave each other "the look" before turning to her.

"Oh no," I said. "_We_ will see about that."


	7. An Unexpected Visitor

"Cat!" My dance coach, Tina yelled. We were practicing in the gym. Only a thin curtain separated us between the basketball team and the cheerleaders. The gym was huge, but cut into thirds it was not very good for noise. The cheerleaders voices yelling was enough to drive anyone insane. Balls bounced hard and slammed against the walls of the gym. Shoes squeaked on the freshly waxed floor. Our own music was blaring at an excruciatingly painful level.

"Go get the boxes of uniforms! They're in my office!" With that she threw me the keys, and I ran to her office outside the gymnasium.

My Jazz shoes almost broke my neck, sliding on the tile floor of her 10ft by 10ft room. I found the boxes—three of them—piled on top of one another on her desk. They weren't big, and thank god I could still see over them.

I had to jump and dodge my way around office supplies and piles of papers. Her room was so cluttered I could barely get to where the boxes were.

Lucian sat in the bleachers, way up at the top, in Green Barrow High's gymnasium. He didn't see Cat over with the rest of the dance team. He could easily tell them apart from the cheerleaders, who were eyeing him and winking. The cheerleaders were skinny little things, but had no curves. And oh how he loved curves in a girl. But the dance team had those curves from not only doing extreme cardio workouts, but doing muscle-building exercises.

Still, he took no interest in them, only Catalina.

The dance team all matched, in various dark colored sports bras and shorts. Most were black and they all had on jazz shoes. None of them were as attractive as his fiancé though.

"Ah, Lucian. I didn't expect to see you here." A too familiar voice came from beside him. And sure enough, beside him is where Leo sat. King Leo. At first they stared at each other, giving the evil eye until Lucian spoke up.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lucian growled, his temper flaring.

Leo smiled, calmly. "Just came to see what everyone in our kingdoms are talking about… our long lost princess. I heard she's quite a catch."

Just as he said that Lucian's eyes snapped to the entrance to the gym near the girl's locker room. Catalina came strutting out, carrying three small boxes. She was wearing the same at the other girls: a black sports bra top, black short shorts, and jazz shoes.

Leo's eyes traced where his were headed. He knew immediately that was the princess, just by her ebony curls, bouncing in a high ponytail and her light skin. That was a true Romanian girl.

"Ah, she _is_ a beauty." He chuckled, relishing in Lucian's anger. He knew he wouldn't fight him in here, for fear of causing a scene. That was why he sat so close to him. Anywhere else and he would have been dinner for the angry vampire.

They were both entranced by the way her hips sashayed as she strode towards the woman directing the team. Their music was playing, she walked to the beat. It was expected of a dancer to do just that.

Her abs were flat, but she managed to still look curvy, not anorexic—like some of the cheerleaders Lucian had been observing.

She handed the boxes to the woman coaching.

"Alright! Jump back in there and direct! We're handing these out at the end of practice!" Tina ordered me.

I gladly jumped in the front line, counting off numbers and sets. But something felt strange.

I looked up into the bleachers, to see the normal moms and dads on the basket ball side, and the guys on the cheer side. But then… Lucian. Oh god. He was here? Watching me in nothing but a sports bra and short shorts? And who was that guy next to him? Maybe he made a new friend? But wait, I know that's not possible… he probably hasn't even gone out of the house…

It seemed a little creepy, how he came to see me. He probably would have had to ask my brothers or parents were dance practice was and where the school was… unless he knew my scent that well already and smelt me from a mile away.

"So how did she react to your little appearance at her home?" Leo tried to get on Lucian's nerves. Their eyes were still glued on Cat and the way her hips were moving. She came into the middle to do a duet with two other girls, a blonde and a brunette. She spun on one foot, whipping herself around and around at least ten times. All three of them were perfectly synchronized. They were hypnotized as she slid into a split to end it and the rest of the girls came up behind them to end the song.

"Green Barrow!" They shouted at the end. "Go Giants!"

"She was shocked, like anyone else would be. But she got used to it after about a day." Lucian said with gritted teeth.

"Oh, I am surprised. What? No tears?" Leo was a mind reader. There was no way that girl had not cried at the realization that she would be forced to marry a vampire.

But, she wouldn't have to change for him, which is why he planned on stealing her away to 'discuss matters'. He had a feeling she wouldn't be coming crying back to Lucian after meeting him.

"Only because she wanted to finish her senior year," Lucian admitted.

Leo laughed, "I can hardly believe that was the only reason she cried."

The dance team was getting ready for another run through. The coach yelled out commands, say 'count it out' and 'look at each other for timing'. She was like a drill sergeant.

Lucian rolled his eyes, not answering that comment.

"Fine, don't spill all the details out to me now. I'll simply find out when she happens to appear in my palace. Then she can tell me, while I comfort her."

With one more laugh he left, not wanting Lucian to lash out at him in public. Lucian didn't say anything. He simply stared at Leo with such an intensity it was enough to make any other man run away crying.

But Leo walked away unscathed, grinning from ear to ear. He had successfully managed to piss Lucian off and got a glimpse of the long forgotten princess. He went out of his way to walk by them, catching the princess's eye and getting locked in a stare. He winked and she looked away, blushing. Soon he'd have her in the palm of his hand.

Lucian saw that and his temper sky-rocketed. His hand clutched the bench so hard it started to crack.

He started to think of all the ways he would kill Leo once he and Catalina were ready to rule…

"Cat!" I heard one of the freshmen call out for me. It was Emma Sanders.

"Yea?" I hurried over before the music started again.

"What foot do we land on before the kick out?" She asked quickly.

"Left." I said simply. "Like this." And I showed her. She got it.

I hurried back into my space in the formation, not even daring to glance up at the bleachers. The music started, unleashing a fire within me. When that music was playing nothing could bring me down. It didn't matter if Lucian or that other guy was watching me. They weren't intimidating any more. It didn't matter anymore. I was unstoppable.

I silently wished I could have this feeling when it came to ruling over a kingdom, or getting bitten. That kind of courage dancing gave me would help.

It was just natural for me to perform in front of crowds. To dance in front of pep rally crowds and at dance recitals, at dance competitions and festivals. I sang in front of thousands for the National Festival of Music and Arts competition at the Ford Theatre.

My mind erased everything else.

All that suddenly mattered was how well I could dance. And I could dance like hell.

Near the end of the practice—after I had handed out their uniforms to wear tomorrow for the pep rally—I heard the same thing that came around every so often. The girls wanted me to do my toe routine. Since none of them did toe they loved to watch me. But I wasn't so sure that was the best thing for my nerves, especially since Lucian was here.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please!" They begged me. Even Tiff and Iz got in on it. It was getting on my nerves.

"Alright, alright fine!"

Even my coach clapped. She loved watching me.

I walked over to my bag, which was sitting on the first row of bleachers. My toe shoes were in there, safe and sound, along with my CD. I handed the CD to Tina who put it in the CD player. It was a solo that won me the world silver medal last year: Swan Lake. I knew Lucian would have a heart attack once he saw I was dancing to an Eastern European Classic.

And I swear he almost did. As the music was starting and I started to dance I looked up to see his mouth ajar, eyes set in a trance as I gracefully flowed over the smooth gym floor. He was totally awestruck.

When I ended there was a standing ovation, like I got at nationals. I felt a smile creeping upon my face. I was beaming with joy. Dancing and singing were the two things that actually brought me joy.

After the applause died down Izzy came up to me as I was leaving the gym.

"Hey Cat! Wait a sec!" She yelled, catching up to me. "I was wondering, uhm the drama club is sponsoring a talent show. Would you want to sing in it? We need some more people."

I hesitated. "Uhm when is it?"

"Early November-ish." She said bubbly.

"Uh…" I couldn't say no to that face. "Alright, okay I'll do it."

"Great!" She started to walk with me out to my car. "So what song are you gonna do?"

"Uhm, I really don't know yet… maybe something original…"

"Sounds cool! Alright I'll see ya later!" She yelled, running off to carpool with Tiffany.

I walked swiftly to my car. It was a Friday night with nothing to do. I could start working on that song right now if I wanted…

And that's just what I did, when I got home. I threw my bag and keys on my bed and went towards the piano room. I could hear Lucian talking with my brothers in the kitchen. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

"Hello boys," I said, walking right through the kitchen. They were seated at the island, doing what else but eating. Lucian simply looked on at them engulfing their sandwiches.

They mumbled a, "Hey." With their mouths full of bread and other ingredients.

Lucian simply smiled.

I rushed into the piano room, flicking on the dull lights. I had recently been working on a song I wrote myself. But maybe I should do something more recognizable?

_You Raised Me Up_ was sitting on top of all the musical pieces. _Hmm, maybe…_

I decided to try it out. I sat down, fixing my sweatshirt and shorts before starting to play. I felt better than the night Lucian interrupted me. I could actually sing now. I had the urge to sing. Before just now I didn't have it in me. But I felt like there was new hope. Maybe I _could_ get out of this whole thing. I just had to think. But not right now. Now is _me time_.

I started to sing the beginning and went all the way through.

_When I am down, and oh my soul so weary._

_When troubles come_

_And my heart burdened be_

_Then I am still and wait here_

_In the silence_

_Until you come_

_And sit awhile with me_

_You raise me up_

_So I can stand on mountains_

_You raised me up_

_To walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong_

_When I am on your shoulders_

_Your raised me up to more than I can be…_

And so on. It was my favorite song. It was actually one I had won The Danbury Music Festival with.

And at the very end I ended with my sweet note, something between a high alto and a low soprano. I released the keys, satisfied.

Then I heard something… clapping. My face turned to horror as I realized there was only one person who liked to barge in on me.

I turned around to see Lucian. "Do you _like_ barging in on me?" I asked getting angrier by the minute. I wouldn't have my alone time anymore in this house.

He laughed his deep low laugh. "Yes, it is quite satisfying…" he started to saunter over to me… "You _are_ my fiancée though… you should get used to it… We should spend some time together."

I sighed as he sat down beside me. "We've already spent most of our time together."

"I meant getting to know each other." My eyes flicked up to his. He stared into mine without intensity. It was just a lover's gaze… which scared me.

I went silent for a moment.

"That was beautiful… what you just sang… your voice… it's… amazing… and your toe performance… it was… unbelievable."

I felt myself blushing so I looked back down at the keys and whispered a, "Thanks."

Then there was another moment of silence.

"That blonde that walked by you, while you were dancing…"

My eyes flicked back up to his. Had he seen that? "Yea…?"

He kept trying to blurt something out.

"That…. That was King Leo." He blurted out.

My mouth dropped open. My eyes set wide. _He_ was the one who I'd locked eyes with. _He_ was the one that winked at me.

"Wha—What?"

"That was King Leo." He said shortly. "Don't feel bad. I know you had no clue it was him."

But my shock wasn't from that. The shocking part was that I had locked eyes with someone who wanted to kill me… and possibly rape me.

"How—how did he find me?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"Someone in my family failed to keep the secret."

"I just can't believe he's actually here in America."

"Well let's just hope he goes home soon."

There was another awkward moment of silence.

"Catalina… you are beautiful, amazing and greatly gifted… and I don't want to lose you."

My eyes met his again. He didn't want to lose me? Did he love me? I know I don't love him, but why was he so attached to me already?

He sighed. "I will leave you to your alone time."

And he left, just like any husband that respected his wife's personal space. My parents did that a lot.

It was so nice to be alone in my house for once. I took that time to think about everything… my life… my future. Would it really be that bad to leave everything I had here? Yes.

Was I starting to feel something towards him?

Maybe…

I stared at the engagement ring sparkling obnoxiously on my left ring finger.

Maybe…


	8. A Morning Swim

_It was unusually dark. I was wearing my red dress from Romania. Someone was behind me. Was it Lucian?_

_They walked around me, circling me like a cat ready to pounce. _

"_I cannot resist any longer." The voice said, raspy and uncontrolled. I looked up, seeing eyes that were somewhat foreign. But I recognized them. It was Lucian. But his eyes weren't the same dark brown. They were red. They had turned red. They looked greedy and unsatisfied. Was this a dream?_

_He took a step towards me, wrapping both arms around my mid-section and pulling me tight against his chest. This was a fierceness I had never seen in him. His lips met my neck with intensity. I cried out._

"_Please Lucian, please!" But it was no use. I could feel his breathing picking up. He kissed my neck in every place possible. I whimpered and cried out to him, begging him to stop. But he didn't. Instead he sliced his fangs into my soft skin. I gasped and cried out. Tears streamed down my cheeks._

_Then, suddenly, everything got silent and dark. I heard a voice, the same voice that came to me in my nap during first period._

"_Catalina, my daughter. Let him love you, for true love is hard to come across."_

_I shook my head replying, "No, I don't want to be like him."_

"_His love will get you through this hard time."_

"_I don't want to love him." I cried._

"_Be strong my daughter. Soon you will see why we sent you away… so that you two could rejoin and have a new start…"_

I awoke with a jolt. I was sweating like crazy. All the covers were off me. I panted for air. My eyes were wide awake and set with panic. A single tear was trailing down my cheek. I wiped it away, quickly getting up and looking out the window. It was raining.

I looked at the clock… _9:30_. A nice morning swim in the indoor pool sounds nice…

Walking through my closet I picked out my dark violet bathing suit. It fit the best out of all of them and looked amazing against my fair skin.

I grabbed a towel and a dress to put on after, walking silently out the door. My mom and dad were at work. Adrian and Christian were probably still out from last night's partying. They'd left after I stopped playing piano.

I just hoped and prayed I wouldn't run into Lucian. Especially since all that was covering me was a towel and a string bikini… this also wasn't the best thing for my B-Cups.

But as I was walking down through the piano room to go out to the pool house there was still no sign of him. I thanked god and entered the pool house. The pool appeared before me, surrounded by granite floors and four roman-like columns.

But something felt strange as I waded into the pool. I looked up and sure enough Lucian was coming out of the bathroom… shirtless.

He stopped dead when he saw me, already half in the water. I stopped as well, surveying the scene before me. God, he was perfect. Perfect abs, perfect hair, perfect skin… perfect smile. I guess that's what you get for being immortal.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked, going farther into the water, to hide my… assets.

"Just going for a morning swim," he grinned slyly. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. It was a gaze unlike any of the football players had given me and my dancing teammates. Of course he was a grown man basically. At twenty-one years old he was nothing to just flirt with.

Oh, and those muscles. You bet I was terrified when he got in the pool. His chest made me think he could kill with a flick of his wrist. Great for protection. Bad for me in general.

"You know, you're birthday is in three days." He said, wading over to me. We were still in the short end. The water only came up to my mid-section, which didn't even remotely hide the things I wanted to hide from him.

I kept moving back farther. "Don't remind me." I mumbled.

But he kept moving closer, until the water became too deep for me and he took his chance to grab me by the waist and drag me back towards him. I gasped, my hands landing on his chest.

He chuckled, "Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? You're my fiancée, and eventually you'll see everything anyway."

I didn't like the way he was so straightforward. I didn't want to see _all that_… at least not yet.

"And I think I deserve to see those curves of yours." His hand slid up and down my side.

I looked away from his piercing eyes. "Why do you insist on always saying that word?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Fiancé?" I mumbled.

He laughed that same way that always sent shivers down my spine. "Because you _are_ my fiancée." I flinched at that word.

The word just seemed so… adult. It was like I wasn't supposed to say it. I'm only… well… eighteen. I didn't even have a boyfriend at the time he waltzed into my house and decided to make me his bride. I went from single to engaged in a matter of hours. That's not normal.

Before I knew what was happening I was backed up against the pool wall. And his lips were on my neck again. My hands pressed softly against his chest. I felt the curves of his abs underneath my fingers. His skin was smooth, and unlike any guy I had ever hooked up with. You know jocks; the rough skin and all.

He sighed. "Soon you will be mine. Forever." He breathed against my neck, kissing me just below the jaw line. I shuddered. _His? Forever?_

I swallowed. "Why—why do you have to wait until I turn eighteen?" I asked timidly as his lips traced down to my shoulder and up to my ear.

"That was part of the promise, so there was a designated time to ensure that no one prematurely broke the agreement in any way." I felt the skin of my stomach touch his. It was strange really, feeling him pushed against me. Sure, my old boyfriends had rubbed against me while making out but this was different. He wasn't jumping into it. He was slowly trying to seduce me. No one had ever starting kissing me on my neck and body the way he did. Somehow I felt as if he had prior experience in that kind of… persuasion.

And I felt myself falling for it… sort of.

His lips found their way to mine. I was hesitant at first. He respected that and didn't push me far. There was no one to interrupt this time. I was left home alone on Saturday. It also kind of scared me. What if he tried to take it too far? No he wouldn't. He knew he couldn't.

But it looked like he was having enough pleasure just kissing me. When he deepened it I almost pulled away. He grabbed my thigh, hiking it up around his waist, doing the same with the other one. I found his hand on my substantial back end, running up and down my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then I realized what was happening.

That feeling of a magnetic pull was taking me over again. And this time I couldn't get out.

He groaned deep in his throat. My heart was fluttering like crazy when he pulled away. I was panting for air.

"That is how you deserve to be treated." His deep, velvety voice resonated in my ear, "My Queen."

I looked up into those ebony eyes, the same ones that had changed color in my dream. They stared into mine with loving intensity.

I was still wrapped up in his arms as I whispered something with a nervous laugh.

"You know… I'm not really… experienced…" I was insinuating the honeymoon… if I couldn't find a way out of this…

He chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about that. I don't care. That makes it all the more pleasurable for me." He hummed a laugh deep in his throat, getting close to my ear. "I've never had a virgin before."

My eyes flared at that statement. He laughed, smiling at my nervous face. "Are you… scared?"

I hesitated, dropping my legs down from his hips. "No—I—I mean I—well… yeah… I've—I've been scared from day one. Why shouldn't I be? About this whole situation?"

"Don't be. Catalina, there is no need to fear me." His eyes made me think he was trying his best to calm me down. But in reality it didn't actually help.

"Now how about that swim?" He asked, pushing away from me and starting to swim towards the deep end. I pushed off too, and followed. We did at least ten laps. When we stopped I got out, almost running for my towel.

"Why don't we go to the mall?" I asked looking for something to do. I had to find a homecoming dress. "I was going to go look for a homecoming dress."

He smiled at the thought of showing me off. "That sounds like a good idea. I would love to show off my fia—."

"Don't even." I said, cutting him off.

He grinned, walking over to wrap his arm around my waist. "As you wish."

We walked back into the house, and up to my bedroom. I went to go get dressed, putting on a pair of black leggings, a loose, gray DKNY sweater and my gray Uggs. I dried my hair too, putting it up in a messy bun anyway. I put on some make up and hoop earrings.

Once I walked down the stairs with my Louie Vitton purse on my shoulder and my keys in hand I saw him waiting in the foyer. I walked out, my shoes clicking against the marble floor. As I walked into the garage I noticed that he didn't look half bad either, wearing a simple white t-shirt and dark wash jeans. He looked like a model. I think it was then that I realized. That was my fiancé. _My fiancé is HOT._

He just managed to squeeze his six foot figure into my mini cooper. It was a funny sight to behold.

"Well I am used to tiny cars, but this one… this one takes the cake…" I laughed—just a little—pulling out of the garage and driveway, heading towards the local mall.


End file.
